Theia Merryweather (FrancisJohn)
thumb|150px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Witch Level: 7 Experience: 23,449 XP (Next level at: 34,000) Alignment: Neutral Deity: Pantheistic First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Den of Thieves Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 27 Height: 5'7" Weight: 127 lbs. Hair: Wispy platinum Eyes: Muted grey Skin: Pallid white |-|Appearance= Theia displays an elegant natural beauty, a true purity portaryed by the classical woman form. Framed by the palest of platinum blonde hair, her face provides the icy gaze of her light grey eyes. A displacing stern countenance always besets her face, as the banalities of daily life do not amuse her. A moderate height with a slim build does not reveal any of her true powers, in fact, it causes more harm than not to try and make good anything promised by her demure figure. |-|Demeanor= Theia’s words and actions give of an air of conceit. She could not be bothered by everyday trivialities. Her sharp tongue drips of sarcasm, and but the truth behind her words often cut like a knife. She is no nonsense, and has no patience for fooling around of any sort. Fatalism guides her personality. |-|Background= Theia’s parents grew up in the ruin surrounding the destruction of the gate of Sumbru. Despite the desolation and despair, Theia was the happiest of children. Unfortunately her penchant for exploration altered her life in the most dramatic way. On many an afternoon she loved to secretly explore the squalor of the blackened city center, scavenging for lost trinkets and other items of interest. She often snuck into the ruins through a few loose bricks in a sewer wall, unbeknownst to her family. One day, Theia was digging around a random pile of rubble, and she was bit by a cricket. It left her in a permanent coma, devastating her parents. Her last childhood memory was a glint of emerald reflecting off the cricket's shimmery wings. During this time period, Theia’s parents sadly passed away and she was left in the care of the local tavern owner. She was given a small room to herself, sleeping the years away. Miraculously she was able survive without food or water, and was even able to continue aging. 20 years later, she suddenly awoke. Theia had the most difficult time adjusting to her new circumstances. She had lost her childhood and her family. She could not understand why these things happened to her, and she had a completely new temperament and bitter outlook on life. One evening after a fit of rage, the cricket came back. Theia looked at the insect. The cricket looked back. Nobody smiled. At this time, visions of unimaginable power were revealed to Theia. Her very essence was altered with magic. Although she gained great power, her time asleep lead to muscle atrophy, a lack of real-world experience and social skills. She wasn’t sure why, but she had it in mind that she had to go the merchant city Venza. Without saying goodbye, or even leaving a trace of her former life, she heads west. The only thing remaining from her happy childhood was her penchant for curiosity; the other gaps in her personality have been replaced by a bitter and desolate intelligentsia. |-|Languages= Low Landadellian (Racial) High Landadellian (Regional) Abyssal (INT Bonus) Aklo (INT Bonus) Celestial (INT Bonus) Draconic (INT Bonus) Giant (INT Bonus) Infernal (INT Bonus) Undercommon (INT Bonus) Aquan (Linguistics) Auran (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT 24 (+7) | 17 +2 +1 +4 -- | (13) | Headband WIS 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 44 + CON(2)x7 Max -2 Init: +7 + Trait(1) + Familiar(4) BAB: +3 Witch(3) CMB: +1 + STR(-2) CMD: 13 + BAB(3) + STR(-2) + DEX(2) Speed: 30 ft. + Encumbrance(-0) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: - Spell Resistance: - Energy Resistance: - 'Defense' AC: 12 + DEX(2) Flat: 10 Base(10) Touch: 12 + DEX(2) Fort: +4 + Witch(2) Reflex: +4 + Witch(2) Will: +7 + Witch(5) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Dagger= Melee: +1 + STR(-2) Ranged: +5 + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4-2 + STR(-2) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: 10 ft. Special: Notes: 'Human Racial Traits' +2 to One Ability Score: +2 INT Medium: No bonus/penalty to size Normal Speed: Base land speed 30 ft. Skilled: Extra skill point every level Languages: May learn any extra languages with high INT 'Witch Class Features' (favored class) Proficiencies: Simple weapons, no armor or shields Spells: Arcane. DC 10 + Spell + INT. Number of spells per day given on table, extra spells for high INT. Needs 8 hours of sleep + 1 study to recharge. Gains patron spells every even level (Time). Deliver touch spells and hexes. Can learn from other familiars and scrolls. Cantrips: Unlimited casting of level 0 spell slots. Hex: Unless noted, standard action no AoO. Familiar (Ex): Stores spells. 10 initial spells 3+INT(7). 2 new per level. 'Hexes' Will DC 20 + Witch(7)/2 + INT(7) Charm (Su): 30 ft. Improve diplomacy 1 step. Duration = 7 rounds (INT Mod). Can only be targeted once/day. Mind-affecting charm. Disguise (Su): Disguise Self for 7 hours/day (Witch level). Must be spent in hour increments. Evil Eye (Su): 30 ft. -2 to one of: AC, ability checks, attacks, saves, skills. duration is 10 rounds (3 + INT(7)). a save reduces it to one round. Flight (Su): Feather Fall at will. +4 racial to swim. Levitate once/day. Fly 7 minutes/day (one minute per level). Fortune (Su): 30 ft. roll 2d20 for ability check, attack, saves, skills check. take better for 1 round. If accepted, characters may only benefit once/day. Misfortune (Su): 30 ft. 2d20 take lower for all ability checks, attacks, saves, skills checks. Will negates. Can only be targeted once/day. Slumber (Su): 30 ft. as per Sleep. Will negates. Can target any HD. If fail, asleep 7/rounds (Witch level). Others can wake with a standard action, or taking damage. Can only be targeted once/day. Tongues (Su): 7 minutes/day (Witch level). As per spell Tongues. Water Lung (Su): Give water/air breathing for 1 minute. Can maintain while sleeping. 'Spells' Caster Level: 7 Witch(7) Concentration: +15 + Stat(7) + Trait(1) |-|Cantrips='4 prepared/day, Unlimited Use' Arcane Mark "Burvju Zīme" Universal Bleed "Asiņot" Will DC 17 Dancing Lights "Deju Gaismas" Evocation Daze "Apreibis" Will DC 17 Detect Magic "Atklāt Burvju" Divination Detect Poison "Atklāt Indi" Divination Guidance "Palīdzēt" Divination Light "Gaisma" Evocation Mending "Lāpīšana" Transmutation Message "Ziņa" Transmutation Putrefy Food and Drink "Sabojāt" Transmutation Read Magic "Lasīt Burvju" Divination Resistance "Pretestība" Abjuration Spark "Dzirkstele" Fort DC 17 Stabilize "Stabilizēt" Conjuration Touch of Fatigue "Pieskāriens Nogurums" Fort DC 17 |-|Level 1='6 prepared/day' + Bonus(2) Adhesive Spittle "Līme Siekalas" Ref DC 18 Beguiling Gift "mānīgs dāvana" Will DC 18 Cause Fear "Cēlonis Bailes" Will DC 18 Command "Komanda" Will DC 18 Ear-Piercing Scream "Spiegšana" Fort DC 18 Enlarge Person "Palielinātu" Fort DC 18 Forced Quiet "Piespiedu Kluss" Will DC 18 Fumbletongue "Stostīties" Will DC 18 Hypnotism "Hipnotizēt" Will DC 18 Obscuring Mist "Neaizsedzot Migla" Conjuration Reduce Person "Samazināt" Fort DC 18 Ventriloquism "Viltus Balss" Will DC 18 Vocal Alteration "Vokāls Pārtaisīšana" Fort DC 18 |-|Level 2='5 prepared/day' + Bonus(2) Blindness/Deafness "Aklums/Kurlums" Fort DC 19 Hold Person "Turēt" Will DC 19 Scare "Nobiedēt" Will DC 19 Silence "Klusums" Will DC 19 Web "Tīkls" Ref DC 19 |-|Level 3='4 prepared/day' + Bonus(2) Babble "Izpļāpāt" Will DC 20 Bestow Curse "Dāvināt Lāstu" Touch, Will DC 20 Haste "Steiga" Fort DC 20 Lightning Bolt "Zibens" Ref DC 20 Sands of Time "Smiltis Laika" Touch |-|Level 4='2 prepared/day' + Bonus(1) Black Tentacles "Melnās Taustekļi" Conjuration Dimension Door "Dimensija Durvis" Will DC 21 'Character Traits' Arcane Temper (Magic): +1 Concentration/Initiative (Ultimate Campaign) Seeker (Social): +1 Perception and class skill (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Alertness (Familiar): +2 Perception/Sense Motive (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Human): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Level 1): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Level 3): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Level 5): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Level 7): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 77 = + INT(7) + Race(1) + FC(1x7 Background Ranks(B): 14 = Base(2)x7 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +3 | 1 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +7 | 0 0 | - 7(INT) - - | Artistry +7 | 0 0 | 0 7(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb -1 | 1 - | - -2(STR) -0 - - | Craft +7 | 0 0 | 0 7(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device +3 | 1 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +9 | 7 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +12 | 7 - | 3 2(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Heal +6 | 1 - | 3 2(WIS) - - | Intimidate -2 | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering +13 | 6 - | - 7(INT) - - | K. Engineering +10 | 0 3 | - 7(INT) - - | K. Geography +10 | 0 3 | - 7(INT) - - | K. History +13 | 0 3 | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Local +13 | 6 - | - 7(INT) - - | K. Nature +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Nobility +10 | 0 3 | - 7(INT) - - | K. Planes +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Religion +13 | 6 - | - 7(INT) - - | Linguistics +9 | 0 2 | - 7(INT) - - | Lore +11 | 1 0 | 3 7(INT) - - | "The Fall of Sumbru" Perception +14 | 6 - | 3 2(WIS) 2 1 | Feat, Trait Perform -2 | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 2(WIS) - - | Ride +2 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +10 | 6 - | - 2(WIS) 2 - | Feat Sleight of Hand +3 | 1 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | Stealth +3 | 1 - | - 2(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +2 | 0 - | - 2(WIS) - - | Swim +3 | 1 - | - -2(STR) -0 4 - | Hex Use Magic Device +2 | 1 - | 3 -2(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn Headband of Vast INT +4 16000 gp 1 lb Worn Hip Flask 1 gp 0.5 lb Worn Familiar Satchel 25 gp 6 lb Worn Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Worn Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Worn Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Worn Alchemical grease 5 gp - lb Haversack Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Haversack Blanket 0.3 gp 3 lb Haversack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Haversack Cards 0.1 gp 1 lb Haversack Chalk (10) 0.1 gp - lb Haversack Chalkboard 1 gp 2 lb Haversack Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Haversack Earplugs, Pair (10) 0.3 gp - lb Haversack Everburning Torch 110 gp 1 lb Haversack Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Haversack Hourglass (6-second) 10 gp - lb Haversack Hourglass (1-minute) 20 gp 0.5 lb Haversack Hourglass (1-hour) 25 gp 1 lb Haversack Ink 8 gp - lb Haversack Inkpen 0.1 gp - lb Haversack Journal 10 gp 1 lb Haversack Magnet 0.5 gp 0.5 lb Haversack Mess Kit 1 gp 2 lb Haversack Mirror 10 gp 0.5 lb Haversack Oldlaw Whiskey 20 gp 1 lb Haversack Powder 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Haversack Rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb Haversack Shaving Kit (49/50 uses) 15 gp 0.5 lb Haversack Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Haversack Skeleton Key 85 gp - lb Haversack Smoked Goggles 10 gp - lb Haversack Snorkel, Masterwork 5 gp - lb Haversack String 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Haversack = Totals: 18394.52 gp 15.5 lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 140 280 350 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used Oldlaw Whiskey 20.00 gp Calithil Manor Shaving Kit, 1 Use 0.00 gp Calithil Manor Total Consumed: 20.00 gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 6000.00 gp Calithil Manor: +6520.00 gp 5 Level 5 DMC: +4650.00 gp 6 Level 1 DMC: +1260.00 gp Career Earnings: 18430.00 gp Carried Inventory:-18394.52 gp Consumed items: -20.00 gp Living accommodations -0.00 gp Coinage: 15.48 gp 'Character Notes' |-|People= Aelspeth: Elven wizard, adventured together at Calithil Manor Grog: Half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Magistrate Simon: Hired Theia to find Vignar the Lesser at Calithil Manor Marla: Tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn Vignar the Lesser: Deceased heir, found dead at Calithil Manor Zinnelis: Elven ranger, adventured together at Calithil Manor |-|Places= Calithil Manor: Abandoned countryside manor, burnt down after adventure Dunn Wright Inn: Tavern for adventurers Venza Sumbru: City of Ruin Venza: City of Glass, port town on the west coast of the Baronies |-|Enemies= |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 6000 Initial GP: 6000 The Haunting of Calithil Manor 23 Jan, 2017 XP: 5501 Gold: 6520 5.00 DMC 24 Jan, 2017 XP: 4200 5x30x28 Gold: 4650 5x30x31 1.00 DMC 3 Feb, 2017 XP: 1320 1x30x44 Gold: 1260 1x30x42 https://www.myth-weavers.com/showthread.php?p=12497869#post12497869 29 May, 2017 XP: 6428 Gold: 0 'Level Ups' |-|1='Level 1' Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch FC Point: Skill Point HP: 8 = + Witch(6) + CON(2) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Class Features: Spells (Time), Cantrips, Hex (Evil Eye), Familiar (Greensting Scorpion) Spells Learned: Adhesive Spittle, Beguiling Gift, Cause Fear, Command, Ear-Piercing Scream, Forced Quiet, Fumbletongue, Hypnotism, Obscuring Mist Feats: Extra Hex (Charm), Extra Hex (Slumber) Adventure Skills: 11 = + Witch(2) + INT(7) + Race(1) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Escape Artist*, Fly*, K. Arcana, K. Dungeon, K. Local, K. Nature, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: K. Engineer, K. Geography |-|2='Level 2' Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch FC Point: Skill Point HP: 14 = + Witch(4) + CON(2) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Class Features: Hex (Fortune) Spells Learned: Enlarge Person, Reduce Person, Ventriloquism* Feats: Adventure Skills: 22 = + Witch(2) + INT(7) + Race(1) Ranks Taken: Escape Artist*, Fly*, K. Arcana, K. Dungeon, K. Local, K. Nature, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Background Skills: 4 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: K. History, K. Nobility |-|3='Level 3' Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch FC Point: Skill Point HP: 20 = + Witch(4) + CON(2) BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Class Features: Spells Learned: Blindness/Deafness, Web Feats: Extra Hex (Misfortune) Adventure Skills: 33 = + Witch(2) + INT(6) + Race(7) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Escape Artist*, Fly*, K. Arcana, K. Dungeon, K. Local, K. Nature, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Background Skills: 6 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: K. Engineer, K. Geography |-|4='Level 4' Ability Score: +1 INT Class Taken: Witch FC Point: Skill Point HP: 26 = + Witch(4) + CON(2) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Class Features: Hex (Flight) Spells Learned: Hold Person, Scare, Silence* Feats: Adventure Skills: 44 = + Witch(2) + INT(7) + Race(1) Ranks Taken: Escape Artist*, Fly*, K. Arcana, K. Dungeon, K. Local, K. Nature, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Background Skills: 8 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: K. History, K. Nobility |-|5='Level 5' Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch FC Point: Skill Point HP: 32 = + Witch(4) + CON(2) BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Class Features: Spells Learned: Lightning Bolt, Sands of Time Feats: Extra Hex (Tongues) Adventure Skills: 55 = + Witch(2) + INT(6) + Race(7) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Escape Artist*, Fly*, K. Arcana, K. Dungeon, K. Local, K. Nature, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Background Skills: 10 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: K. Engineer, K. Geography |-|6='Level 6' Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch FC Point: Skill Point HP: 38 = + Witch(4) + CON(2) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Class Features: Hex (Disguise) Spells Learned: Babble, Bestow Curse, Haste* Feats: Adventure Skills: 66 = + Witch(2) + INT(7) + Race(1) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Escape Artist*, Fly*, K. Arcana, K. Dungeon, K. Local, K. Nature, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Background Skills: 12 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: K. History, K. Nobility |-|7='Level 7' Ability Score: Class Taken: Witch FC Point: Skill Point HP: 44 = + Witch(4) + CON(2) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Class Features: Spells Learned: Black Tentacles, Dimension Door Feats: Extra Hex (Water Lung) Adventure Skills: 77 = + Witch(2) + INT(7) + Race(1) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Climb, Disable Device, Escape Artist*, Fly*, Heal, Lore (The Fall of Sumbru), Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 14 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Linguistics (Aquan), Linguistics (Auran) |-|Future Ideas= Water Lung Cackle Healing Deathless Volcanic Storm 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: Jasper Species: Cicada (Greensting Scorpion) Benefit: +4 Initiative Patron: Time Size: Tiny Speed: 30 ft. Space: 2.5 ft. Reach: 0 ft. Senses: 60 ft. Darkvision Init: +3 HP: 22 = (44)/2 HD: 7 CMB: +4 = + DEX(3) + Size(-2) CMD: 10 = + MasterBAB(3) + STR(-4) + DEX(3) + Size(-2) |-|Stats= STR: 3 (-4) DEX: 16 (+3) CON: 10 (+0) INT: 9 (-1) WIS: 10 (+0) CHA: 2 (-4) |-|Armor Class= AC: 22 = + Size(2) + Natural(3) + Adj(4) + DEX(3) Flat: 19 = + Size(2) + Natural(3) + Adj(4) Touch: 15 = + Size(2) + DEX(3) Notes: Immune Mind-affecting |-|Saving Throws= ' Fort': +2 = + CON(0) ' Ref': +5 = + DEX(3) Will: +5 = + WIS(0) Notes: |-|Offense= Sting: +6 = + DEX(3) Damage: 1d2-4 Poison (Ex): Injury; save Fort DC 10; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened |-|Skills= Acro: +7 + CS(3) + DEX(3) Climb: +11 + CS(3) + DEX(3) + Race(4) Perc: +13 + CS(3) + WIS(0) + Race(4) Stealth: +19 + CS(3) + DEX(3) + Race(4) + Size(8) Swim: +7 + CS(3) + DEX(3) Notes: |-|Abilities= Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains Alertness. Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If master and familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, designate his familiar as the “toucher.” If the master casts another spell before delivered, touch spell dissipates. Empathic Link (Su): 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Only general emotions can be shared. Improved Evasion (Ex): Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if successful save and half damage even if fails. Share Spells: The witch may cast a spell/hex with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself, even if a magical beast. Speak with Animals of Its Kind (Ex): If the master is 7th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, monkeys with other simians, rats with rodents, toads with amphibians, and weasels with ermines and minks. Such communication is limited by the Intelligence of the conversing creatures. Speak with Master (Ex): Communicate verbally using a common language. Store Spells: Starting at 1st level, a witch's familiar stores all of the spells that the witch knows. This does not allow the familiar to cast these spells or use spell-trigger or spell completion magic items. Starting at 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch's familiar adds new bonus spells to the witch's spell list based on her patron. These spells are automatically stored by the familiar and can be prepared as normal once they are gained. 'Approvals' *'Initial, Level 5' - Ealt (Judge) - Nov 30, 2016 *'Level 6' - KahlessNestor (Judge) - Jan 26, 2017 *'Level 7' - KahlessNestor (Judge) 6.14.17 'Replaced' Autumn Foxfire Category:Approved Characters Category:The Den of Thieves